Une soirée romantique
by Plume-now
Summary: OS. C'est la Saint Valentin non ? Stiles a décidé qu'ils allaient profiter de leur soirée, et elle sera l'une des plus belles et des plus romantiques, un point c'est tout. Romance et touches d'humour, parce que c'est de paire avec Stiles, obviously. [STALIA]


Bonsoir 8) Ceci est un OS - noon sans blague Plume /PAN/ - et je l'ai écrit pour un concours sur Facebook, le thème était "un ship, la St Valentin, débrouillez-vous". Voilà xD Et par ailleurs, c'est aussi ma première fic sur Teen Wolf... donc j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Et comme pour une fois j'ai un ship qui est canon je suis contente 8D /SBAM/

J'espère que vous me ferez l'honneur de partager vos opinions avec moi dans une review à la fin de votre lecture ! Après en ce qui me concerne, passer une St Valentin en la compagnie de Dylan O'Brien ne me dérangerait absolument pas 8) Bonne lecture ~

* * *

**Une soirée romantique**

* * *

Il voulait juste organiser une toute petite sortie, une seule pour être seul avec elle pour une fois. L'une de ces sorties que l'on – normalement – pouvait faire sans aucun problème dans les couples normaux. Sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment du genre à être un couple normal ou habituel ou ordinaire ou quoique se soit qui puisse relever du non-extraordinaire. Même si lui n'était pas vraiment une espèce animale mutante ou autre en soi non plus quand même.

Stiles avait tout préparé ; il n'y avait rien qui pouvait controverser ses plans, tout était parfait. Enfin, "parfait" dans son vocabulaire à lui. C'était pas non plus _le_ restaurant cinq étoiles avec serveurs, cartes qui brûlaient les doigts au premier toucher et dont le seul papier dépassait déjà les cinq cents balles. D'autant qu'en plus, là-bas, les plats n'étaient même pas consistants. Il suffisait de regarder l'assiette des clients.

N'ayant pas passé beaucoup de temps parmi les humains – enfin "humains"... disons êtres civilisés – ces dernières années, Malia ne faisait plus vraiment attention à ce genre de coutumes – pertes de temps et arnaques aurait certainement dit le coach. Ce style de phrases trahissait sa solitude par ailleurs. Stiles secoua la tête en finissant les dernières petites touches qui seraient le détail relevant du parfait. Il n'allait tout de même pas penser au coach le jour de la Saint Valentin.

Il était 19h45, Malia allait arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Il régla une nouvelle fois l'éclairage pour s'assurer que tout serait bien romantique à souhait, puis attendit. Dieu, ses habits. N'aurait-il pas dû se changer et porter un costar/cravate ou se lisser les cheveux ? Il se précipita dans la salle de bain avec une discrétion et une élégance certaine qui lui était propre. Elle devait arriver à 45, oui, mais il la connaissait. Quand elle était avec son père, elle en voyait pas vraiment l'heure passer. En même temps, c'était Peter. Donc, il avait encore le temps de s'arranger. Non ?

Stiles attrapa un tube de gel et se le vida sur la tête. Il n'y en avait presque plus de toute façon. Il se l'appliqua en prenant soin de ne manquer aucune mèche rebelle. Heureux temps où ses cheveux étaient si cours qu'il n'avait absolument pas besoin de ce genre de choses pour se préparer à un rancart... En même temps il n'avait pas de rancarts à cette époque. Pauvre de lui.

Lorsqu'il finit sa coiffure, il s'observa longuement dans la glace et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Nope nope nope. Ça ne pourrait pas le faire. Il ressemblait à – à quoi avec cette-là ? Bon Dieu il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir avoir cette tête, il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire cette horreur. Il tâcherait de s'en rappeler pour Halloween – quoi, il n'avait pas de mutations propres à disposition lui !

Il régla le problème en rinçant ses cheveux dans le lavabo pendant quelques bonnes minutes quand il entendit la sonnerie d'entrée sonner. Instantanément son corps tout entier se figea et ses pupilles s'agrandirent. Oh non. Pitié que Malia attende encore un peu. Pitié que Malia soit plus patiente cette fois-ci, pitié que Malia reste de manière civilisée devant la porte et ne fasse rien de plus. Même si ce n'était pas son fort – du tout.

La sonnerie retentit encore. Encore. Encore. Cessa. Stiles attrapa une serviette au passage et descendit en courant dans les escaliers en même temps qu'il se frottait les cheveux. Trébucha. Tomba. Roula et se cassa la figure pour atterrir aux pieds de sa petite-amie.

– Stiles ? murmura-t-elle.

– Oh, hey, Malia ! dit-il en se relevant prestement.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– Oh, rien de spécial, rien d'important, parce que ça ne l'est pas, c'est un jour normal, il n'y a rien aujourd'hui, répondit-il en enchaînant les idées à sa vitesse.

La jeune fille brune fronça des sourcils. Même la sa petite bouille était trop mignonne. Stiles n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de l'embrasser et de la prendre dans ses bras pour ne jamais la lâcher.

– Tu viens ?

– Stiles, tu es trempé.

– Hein ? Oh, ah, oui, l'évier était bouché et...

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'elle montait déjà. Stiles roula des yeux et la suivit en songeant qu'il y avait des progrès : désormais elle sonnait aux portes, montait les escaliers et ne grimpait plus sur les toits pour rentrer par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Comme quoi, il ne fallait jamais désespérer.

Le cœur de Stiles rata un bond lorsqu'il vit son visage s'éclairer lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte. Toutes les bougies avaient été disposées très soigneusement, les matelas qu'il avait choisis étaient les plus doux qu'ils avaient pu trouver – avec l'aide de Scott et de son père – et la nourriture semblait délicieuse à souhait. Dans les yeux de Malia brûlait cette lumière de vie qui l'avait déjà séduit auparavant. On aurait dit une enfant de quatre ans à cet instant-même. Fragile et innocente à la fois. Ironie lorsque l'on voyait ses yeux bleus de coyote.

Ses yeux noisettes se braquèrent sur Stiles et il déglutit.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– C'est pour toi.

– Mais je croyais que tu m'invitais pour m'expliquer les maths, dit-elle.

Ah tiens. Oui, c'est vrai.

– Disons que je ne les comprends pas vraiment mieux que toi là, s'expliqua-t-il. Et puis tu as les notes de Lydia.

– Quand elle n'écrit pas en code, oui.

– Quoi, tu aurais préféré travailler cette horrible matière ?

– Non. Mais j'avais déjà préparé tous mes stabilos rouges.

– Les rouges ?

– Pour surligner ce que je ne comprends pas.

– Ah c'est vrai, acquiesça-t-il en riant.

Sa petite-amie lui sourit et sauta entre les petites bougies pour prendre place sur les couvertures du lit. Stiles la rejoignit en ramassant un plat de viande. Malia le renifla par habitude et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

– Du cerf ?! Pour de vrai ?

– Yep, assura Stiles.

– Où l'as-tu eu ? J'ai cru que je n'en mangerai plus jamais !

– Hum, disons plusieurs jours de chasses avec deux ou trois loup-garous qui voulaient bien, quelques nuits blanches à veiller, une capture plutôt violente et...

– Merci ! s'écria-t-elle en se jetant sur lui.

Et elle l'embrassa.

Normalement, elle se serait jetée sur la viande, l'aurait dévorée, puis l'aurait remarqué, peut-être exprimé sa gratitude, et en forçant la chance, embrassé en guise de remerciement. Ils commencèrent à s'installer confortablement, l'un contre l'autre pour savourer leur soirée, et à cet instant-là Stiles pensait que cette Saint Valentin ne se passait vraiment pas mal du tout.

Mais c'était jusqu'à ce que son détecteur de radios de la police de son père ne se mette brutalement en marche pour annoncer la présence d'une étrange créature qui hurlait dans les bois, ordonnant le bouclage de la zone.

Malia se mit immédiatement aux aguets, Stiles soupira.

Si c'était encore un coup de Scott, de Kate, Jackson, Kira, Peter ou n'importe quel autre animal surnaturel, ils allaient s'en mordre les doigts.


End file.
